swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Arena Challenge: Face Wirartu
To be able to start this quest, you must finish Cyrans the Unfeeling and the Sayromi Queen. You have healed the Great Tree. You have eliminated the Sayormi threat, along with their leader, Cyrans the Unfeeling and his Sayormi Queen. But now, you face your greatest challenge. Succeed, and you will be a village hero. Fail, and you will become an Outcast. Level: 65 Rewards: * 83635 XP * 5000 Credits * Champion's Sword * Badge: Kerritamba: Arena Champion Conversation with Chief Kerritamba Chief Kerritamba: I have...some unfortunate news, my friend. (Chief Kerritamba begins, sadly.) PC: What is it? Sayormi? Myyydril Caverns? Chief Kerritamba: No, no. It is entirely my fault that this has come up. I shouldn't have asked for your help... PC: I don't understand. Chief Kerritamba: (Chief Kerritamba sighs.) It is the honor of the Arena Champion to perform tasks for his people and his Chief. Wirartu is the Shoartu Arena Champion, the hero of our village. His honor was insulted when I overlooked him and asked for your help with the situations that ailed our village. Now, he wishes to challenge you and requests your presence in the arena. PC: But...I didn't mean to. Chief Kerritamba: I know. It is I who has placed you in this dire situation. I can only deeply appologize for my ignorance. But you must face him. You must defend your honor or risk becoming a disgrace to our village. It is the Shoartu way. PC: I see. I'll do the best I can. Chief Kerritamba: It is all I can expect. However, it is not beyond your ability to bring along allies. Perhaps, it is best that you do. The challange would be difficult for a single man. However, it would be most suited for a group of three individuals. Anymore and the challenge set forth by Wirartu would be considered...not a challenge at all. Present this to the Arena Guard and he will show you in. PC: I understand. Thank you for fore-warning me. Chief Kerritamba: May the spirits choose your fate. Description: :Inadvertently, you have insulted Wirartu, the current Arena Champion, and defaced his honor. He has challenged you to the Arena where you must face him with your allies. The Arena Challenge You have been granted the right to enter the Arena. You can take a few friends along if you like. Speak to The Arena Guard (a Wookiee named Hwruarca at -299, -211) to have you and your group enter the Arena. /wp -299 -211 Hweuarca Arena Guard: You are to face the champion. PC: Let me pass. Arena Guard: May the forest spirits grant you blessings. Conversation with Wirartu Once you enter the Arena, Wirartu will be waiting for you. He is unattackable at this point. You need to speak with him. Wirartu: Finally, you come... (Wirartu crosses his arms over his chest.) Are you ready to face me? PC: You know...I didn't mean for this-- Wirartu: I don't want to hear your drivel! Face me now or you'll be recognized as a coward and a fake! PC: Okay. You asked for this. I'm ready. The battle begins After Wirartu disappears, a timer will start. You will have to face three challenges before facing Wirartu. These challenges seem to happen very quickly, so be prepared. If you get incappacitated or killed while in the Arena, you will be ejected and the quest will be dropped from your Journal. You will have to speak to Chief Kerritamba and start this (and only this) quest over. This quest is possible for a CL90 provided you have a full medic buff and an entertainer buff. I did this with a CL90 Commando, Rocket Launcher and a CL60 Droid (Had to use a second one on the second challenge because of damage) as with other professions, I do not know whether it is soloable. UPDATE (12th Oct 2009): This is quite a challenge, but it can be soloed. Completed this (second attempt) as a level 89 light side jedi, with no ent or med buffs. Only a droid (CL 60) for company - which died very quickly in the first wave! Getting past the first two waves is the difficult part. The third and fourth are not taxing for any high level combat profession character to complete. If you are a light side jedi, make sure you have saber block (maxed out) and saber reflect - use them both simultaneously. They will recharge quickly enough for you to use them both again for each successive attack. Also keep healing - heal early and keep cycling it when it recharges. Using a good const buff such as breath of heaven and a few rebel health stims as well, should see you through (though not without some excitement along the way). UPDATE (4/23/11): I just solo'd this quest on my CL86 Commando(With a Heavy Weapon). It is possible with simply med buffs and an ent buff, but as I had no ent I did it with med buffs and stims from Mustafar(These include Sith Holocron, red Wild Force Shard, Mustafarian Injector, and Lair Crystal.) Before you enter, kill some guards to get a nice Kill Meter up. When the timer hits around one, make sure to have Position Secure on, and if you macro Burn Down! and Armor Shredder, activate them. As soon as the four bugs spawn pop up Stand Fast and Killing Spree(Which is why I reccomendd killing guards beforehand). They'll go down eventually, you just need to watch your health. Relax for the next two minutes, because you're not done yet. If you have mustafarian buffs like the ones I used, use them at around five seconds left(I used the shard and the inhector on this part, but you can use them all as the rest of the quest after the bulls are easy). This part is a bit more dangerous because of the lack of Stand Fast, but it is possible. If you have enough KM points, use Killing Spree again and hit one of the bull things hard. After they're dead the rest of the quest is easy. Just blow the lizards head off. The Wookie is a very anti-climattic fight where you shoot him until he's at half health. There, you're done. I do recommend ent buffs regardless if you have the mustafarian buffs, it still helps a lot. And if you have a group, it'll be very, VERY easy. This quest in no way requires you to be a level 90 gold elite as the above says....you just need to be mando and have a few buffs. If you really don't want to get the Mustafarian buffs,(They are annoying to get, after all) take a medic with you and you're golden. The First Challenge Right after Wirartu disappears, the text, "Timer has 10 seconds left!" will fly up. Ten seconds later, 4 CL 60 Elite Webweaver Bonerenderers will appear. You can try to fight them, or if you are a Jedi, you can Force Run from them to the other side of the Arena. UPDATE: You absolutely cannot run away from them. No matter how many times you mind trick them and run away, they will always notice you again, even if you're on the other side of the arena. They will promply come over to you again and kill you quickly. Unless you're level 90 gold elite, you'll need a group. The Second Challenge About 2 minutes after Wirartu disappears, the text, "Timer has 10 seconds left!" will fly up again. Ten seconds later, 3 CL 62 Elite Uller Hellstalkers will spawn. Once again, you can either fight them, or run. The Third Challenge About 3 1/2 minutes after Wirartu disappears, the text, "Timer has 10 seconds left!" will fly up again. Ten seconds later, 1 CL 64 Elite Varactyl Venomblade will spawn. And, once again, you can fight or run. The Final Challenge - Wirartu About 6 minutes after Wirartu initially disappeared, the text, "Timer has 10 seconds left!" will fly up for the last time. This time, Wirartu will finally reappear. He is a CL 65 Elite. This is where you must make a choice. When you get his health down to 50% he will stop attacking you. Conversing with him will give you the choice of finishing him off or sparing him. If you choose to kill Wirartu, you will not get the Badge: Kerritamba: Arena Champion, and will have to do the Outcasts quests in order to gain a separate badge; The Society: Exemplar. Chief Kerritamba: I see you have returned... and safely. I heard the news regarding Wirartu and his challenge. And the fact that you spared his life when you could have easily destroyed him. You show signs of a true hero and we welcome you into our village as the new Arena Champion. Welcome home. PC: Thank you, Chief Kerritamba. Chief Kerritamba: Please enjoy the kindness our village has to offer. The people will recognize you as hero and treat you accordingly. Now that you have the Kerritamba: Arena Champion Badge, you may now take quests from other villagers. NOTE: This may be known but if you enter the challenge and a member of your group gets incaped, all are kicked from the arena however the mobs continue to pop on top of the PC doing the quest despite not being in the arena anymore. Category:Rage of the Wookiees Category:Kkowir Forest quests